What do the following two equations represent? $x-3y = -3$ $-x+3y = 3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x-3y = -3$ $-3y = -x-3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{3}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x+3y = 3$ $3y = x+3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{3}x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.